Travels Across The Spiral
by MeganPixieFlower
Summary: Megan and her siblings used to be normal until they get invited into an exclusive wizard boarding school. Learning magic comes easily, but they must discover that they used to be from the Spiral. Now its up to Megan to keep every wizard and human safe from a certain necromaster who caused this.
1. Chapter 1

Hehe! Hey guys its me! I mentioned Megan before, but thats it. She's actually based off my W101 character, also Zaid will be in here later in the story. So enjoy!

* * *

Travels Across the Spiral

Chapter 1

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I yelled as I slipped off my top bunk of the bunkbed, and fell on my head on the ladder, and fall backwards. "Don't do anything dangerous, Megan." Miranda said, brushing her short blonde hair, "Miranda, my WHOLE life is RUINED! SHOW A LITTLE SYMPATHY FOR YO SIS!" I said angrily in her face, "So what if we're being adopted outside of town? It's a block away from school." "EXACTLY! I don't wanna live close to that hell!" Just then my brother entered the room, "Whatsup guys?" he said happily. God, he's always in a good mood. "Ms. Little Dramatic Pants is complaining that we got adopted." "Cool!" but almost immediately changed his answer when he saw my glare "Oh...um...That's terrible!" I smiled, obviously pleased, I'm gonna give him 10 bucks later. Miranda groaned "Guys! We've always wanted to be adopted and nows our chance! We can do more stuff, like Trevor can audition for a play, and Megan can enter art contests! Just stick with it, please!" Me and Trevor stared at her, and looked at each other. He shrugged, I sat at my desk and started thinking. There WAS gonna be an art context at school, with a PRIZE of $500! I couldn't enter because we needed a guardian. Currently we're living at an orphanage in Boise, Idaho, but to do lots of things at school, we needed a guardian. "I hope Santa's our guardian!" Trevor said happily, he was acting though, Trevor had a true talent. "Fine!" I said "But it's only for the art contest!" Miranda squeed, and Trevor got distracted by a butterfly that entered the room.  
The next morning I got a letter. Make that letterS (3). Huh, I thought, I NEVER get mail. I discovered that they were assigned to us, one for each, all similar. I opened the one assigned to Megan PixieFlower, and read:

Congratulations! You just got accepted into Ravenwood, Arts Of Wizardry!  
You will be immediantly teleported after you sign your name down here!

\/

Put Name Here! _

Now this is odd. Well, its better then Hogwarts. I looked at it, very strange. I'll tell Miranda and Trevor about it later. But I REALLY wanted to see what happened, they'd be back in a few minutes. I quickly wrote a note just in case if this wasn't a prank, and gathered up the rest of the letters and put it on the desk with the note. Carefully, I wrote:

Put Name Here! _Megan PixieFlower_  
All of a sudden the world went black


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I got my vision back, I was in a brightly colored place, TOO colorful to be normal. I was outside of a tower, with a sign: GOLEM TOWER. There were people every where, from 8 year olds to young adults, and everyone was staring at my clothes, they were same when I left. White tee-shirt, jeans, red converses, black vest, red feather necklace and earings, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THIS IS THE LATEST FASHION! I yelled, and everyone stared at me weird. A stork dude wearing clothes said, "I'm the administrator for RavenWood, please walk down to the headmaster's office."  
Headmaster Ambrose looked at me, while I stared him down, wondering why I didn't read the part when RavenWood was a wizard school.  
"Megan PixieFlower, for some reason, your Level 38 in the Art of Life." "What the hell does that mean?" he stared at me shocked that I said a bad word. Hey, I'm 16, so what's the matter? "Well, the issue is that you've never set foot here, and your already a high rank, and no other school teaches that art except us." Meh.  
"I wanna know where the hell my siblings are." I said, looking at him. I saw a mirror in the backround, I saw that my bright green eyes were probably scaring the wits out of the old man. Then there was a POP and their they were, all of us together but we resembled each other. Miranda looked more like me, green eyes, bright blonde hair. Trevor had the green eyes, but had short, brown hair.  
"Nice digs." he said, looking at the office. "Too classy for me." Miranda said. They both wore their clothes.  
"Well, welcome to Ravenwood but Megan, you already have a castle." Merle said, giving me a deed, but gave us all the other stuff (compass with location stuff, backpack, wand, etc), he gave some of that stuff to us. "By the way, the wands match your rank (all are level 38), and their are magic stuff in those packs, press the home button on your compass to go to your castle." So, I did.  
It was huge, not like small huge, like HUGE huge (Massive Fantasy Palace!) I sorted through my pack, a staff thingy for a wand, weird, enchanted clothing (Mooshu), a gryphon mount, a dog (Lord Rocco, also he talks _) pet snacks, crafting items, a spell deck (also, she only knows what their called cause they have lables, lol) etc. When Miranda and Trevor came in, they were impressed, cause Miranda got an 'Imperial Palace' and Trevor got a big 'MarleyBone' house (sorry, I can't remember the name!). We decided to hang out, but a girl with red wispy hair (Diana Drake! YAY!) came in and needed help with a problem in Mooshu, from her stats, she was rank 35, Myth, probably just got to wherever the hell Mooshu is. I put on the clothes, from the rouni sandles to the peasent hat and robes, I looked awesome. Rocco joined me, saying he was bored, same with the gryphon (offically named Fluffy Knight) also saying that I needed flying lessons cause I kept driving the mutant into the wall.  
"Ok, how the hell do we get to Mooshu?" I asked, looking at Diana, and she answered as if everyone knew it. "A spiral key, which YOU HAVE."  
We walked to the weird door outside, and in my pack was a bamboo key. We put it in the door and entered it.

Mooshu looked like a farm animal version of China and Japan combined. There were cows, oxen, goats, etc. That's when Trevor went up to a cow lady and said,  
"Got milk?" Miranda and I went -_-' "REALLY?!" Miranda asked. He nodded with a big grin on his face, we went -_-' again.  
"Now, let's go to the nearest village to get rid of the ninja pig problem." Diana said, walking ahead of us. The PixieFlowers looked at eachother with question.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS A NINJA PIG!?" "DUH! A pig AND ninja combined." And we entered the big tori gates.


End file.
